Investigação Zodiacal
by pinkmokona
Summary: Uma ficwriter idiota resolve investigar a vida nas Doze Casas.
1. Chapter 1

**Investigação Zodiacal **

**O grande cavaleiro de Áries**

Como honrado guardião do primeiro templo das Doze Casas, Mu, o cavaleiro de ouro da constelações de Áries, dotado de um imenso poder cósmico e telecinésico, precisa desempenhar nobres deveres para com o Santuário. A responsabilidade é grande, a vida de Athena depende de seu bom senso e seriedade.

"Alto!", diz o cavaleiro, ao ver um estranho aproximar-se. "Esta são as Doze Casas! Ninguém tem a permissão para passar deste ponto! Volte, se não quiser perder a vida!"

"Mas... Mas eu só vim entregar a pizza para um tal de Milo!"

"Ah. Desculpe. Pode passar."

Esse é Mu, o honrado guardião da entrada das Doze Casas. Seu trabalho sempre é levado com responsabilidade e disciplina. Afinal, a segurança das Doze Casas depende inteiramente dele.

Sendo um renomado guerreiro, Mu acorda cedo todos os dias para treinar suas técnicas de luta. Seus métodos, segredos e resultados não podem ser revelados a ninguém. Contudo, caros leitores, esta autora se atreveu a invadir a casa do cavaleiro de Áries para revelar-lhes absolutamente tudo que acontece na vida dessa estimada personalidade!

Cá estamos, na casa de Mu, às oito horas da manhã. E ali está ele, no sofá, com todos os sentidos concentrados, provavelmente num treino de grande dificuldade, impossível para seres humanos normais. Este é o Mu de Áries, senhoras e senhores. Ele está ali, colando um boneco numa tábua de madeira, enfeitada com pequenas pedras...

"Espere aí", diz ele, olhando para esta autora, "O que você está fazendo em minha casa? Ah, está só espiando o que faço de manhã? Só estou trabalhando numa maquete. Agora dê o fora."

Caros leitores, acabo de descobrir um grande segredo de Mu de Áries. Na realidade, este ilustre cavaleiro monta maquetes com cenas de luta, apenas para visualizá-las melhor! Que minúcia! Que dedicação! Estamos aqui, diante de uma grande técnica de treino do cavaleiro Mu de Áries!

"Ah, parece que melhorou... Acho que vou poder expor esta na feira de... Ei! O que você está fazendo aqui? Vá embora!

Oh, o cavaleiro de Áries ficou bravo! E agora, caros leitores, esta autora arrisca a vida para filmar o nobre cavaleiro de Áries queimando a energia inalcançável para nós: o cosmos! Reparem no brilho e na força lendária de um cavaleiro de ouro... Este é Mu, o grande cavaleiro de Áries!

***

Depois da triunfal invasão na casa do grande cavaleiro que é Mu, conseguimos sua benevolente permissão para permanecer na entrada da casa de Áries e monitorar o seu trabalho. Devo lembrar, leitores, que esta autora está ciente do perigo, pois este é o local mais cobiçado de todo o Santuário. Contudo, o senhor Mu está bem aqui do lado para nos proteger.

E lá vem o primeiro invasor do dia! Que tipo de luta veremos? Será uma luta com poderosos golpes de cosmos? Ou uma luta feita de poderes psíquicos? Observemos...

"Alto! Ninguém pode passar da casa de Áries! Se não quiser perder a vida, volte para casa!

"Espere, moço! Não quero nada disso não... Por favor, tenha pena, eu estou desempregado há um ano, tenho três filhos pequenos pra criar, minha esposa está doente e não pode trabalhar... Eu não sou vagabundo, não sou bandido, eu só estou vendendo esta balinha, bem baratinho, três por um. Me ajuda pelo amor de Deus, senhor, porque em casa está muito difícil..."

"Chega! Não tenho tempo para ouvir todo esse drama. Se eu comprar as balas, você vai embora?"

"Oh, meu senhor, muito obrigado, eu preciso muito deste dinheiro, porque..."

"Pronto, pronto. Já comprei. Agora saia daqui e vá cuidar da sua esposa. Antes que eu perca a paciência e..."

"Sim, senhor! Deus lhe abençoe, senhor!"

Oh! Aqui temos um fantástico embate verbal entre o nobre cavaleiro de Áries e um pobre homem. E com um grande coração e belas palavras, afastou mais um possível invasor das Doze Casas!

***

Dando prosseguimento à nossa busca pelos segredos do cavaleiro Mu de Áries, esta autora vê mais um invasor aproximar-se! Será que estamos diante de uma possível guerra? Será que veremos as grandes técnicas do cavaleiro Mu de Áries em ação? Acompanhem comigo, leitores.

"Entrega para Afrodite de Peixes!"

"De novo? Você não veio aqui anteontem?"

"Sim, senhor. Mas é que agora eu trouxe estas rosas verdes, uma variedade que o senhor Afrodite de Peixes queria. Será que eu posso deixar o pacote aqui?"

"Pode levá-lo até a casa dele. Fica no topo desta montanha."

"Ahn... Será que não posso deixá-lo com o senhor? Não quero subir tudo isso..."

"Ah... Está bem."

"Pode assinar aqui, por favor?"

"Claro."

O grande cavaleiro Mu é tão nobre pessoa que até recebe entregas por seus companheiros... Bem, leitores, não há dúvidas de que estamos diante de um grande homem. Mas o mais importante é que agora descobriremos o verdadeiro nome de Mu de Áries! Vamos nos aproximar do entregador e... Ahá! Aqui temos o verdadeiro nome do cavaleiro de Áries, que é... Fulano! Belo nome, não? Mas esta autora ainda prefere Mu.

Vejam agora, senhoras e senhores... O senhor Mu está jog... colocando o pacote num cesto metálico! Seria um sistema de transporte para cargas dentro das Doze Casas? Senhor Mu, como é que o pacote chega às mãos do cavaleiro Afrodite, partindo deste cesto?

"Ahn... É por meio de... um sistema complexo de túneis que dará num local apropriado, chamado 'Centro de coleta de descartados do Santuário'. Sempre vamos até lá para recuperar nossos pertences."

Ah... Mas que organizadas são as Doze Casas! Tenho certeza de que o senhor Afrodite de Peixes ficará muito agradecido pela gentileza do cavaleiro Mu de Áries! E notem, leitores, como Mu está feliz por ter ajudado um colega! Não pára de sorrir! Eu só me pergunto se o senhor Afrodite sabe que o verdadeiro nome de Mu é Fulano...

***

Meus caros leitores, agora vocês precisam me desculpar. Na continuação desta investigação, viemos para a casa de Áries mais uma vez para acompanhar o emocionante cotidiano deste gigante que é o senhor Mu. Contudo, quando chegamos na entrada das Doze casas, encontramos esta placa na frente de um portão fechado: 'MU DE FÉRIAS – ENTRADA PELOS FUNDOS'.

Até agora esta autora se pergunta onde fica a entrada pelos fundos. Mas já que não é possível mais acompanhar o grande cavaleiro Mu de Áries, encerrarei esta matéria aqui mesmo e tirarei umas férias também! BYE!

***

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Investigação Zodiacal**

**O grande cavaleiro de Touro**

Depois de umas merecidas férias, esta autora volta a se aventurar na região das Doze Casas para desvendar os segredos dos afamados e queridos cavaleiros de ouro! No nosso último encontro, vimos lindas demonstrações de competência de nosso querido cavaleiro de Áries, Mu, cujo nome verdadeiro é Fulano!

Hoje eu gostaria de ter podido acompanhar o senhor Mu mais uma vez, mas esta autora descobriu que ele foi meditar nas montanhas do Himalaia! Mas que nobre e dedicado cavaleiro. Para não perder a viagem e chatear vocês, meus queridos leitores, esta autora resolveu subir um pouco mais e visitar a segunda casa, pertencente ao senhor Aldebaran!

Espero realmente não incomodar este gentil cavaleiro, que nos permitiu ficar na entrada das Doze Casas. Como o senhor Mu está ausente, o senhor Aldebaran é o encarregado de todo o contato com o Santuário.

"Ora, senhorita, até parece que sou uma celebridade ou coisa assim... Bem, talvez eu seja."

Que modéstia! Senhor Aldebaran, não seja tão modesto! O senhor é uma celebridade, não sabia?

"É mesmo? Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Que comecemos o dia! Esta autora vê ao longe um... soldado aproximar-se. O que será? Uma missão? Um alerta de inimigo?

"Olá, amigo, o que o traz aqui, na casa de Touro?"

"O de sempre, meu senhor. Eu trago as notícias."

"Ora, espero que sejam boas. Pode falar."

Aqui temos uma amostra de um dos deveres de Aldebaran: a comunicação. Num local isolado como nas Doze Casas, é imprescindível que o cavaleiro de ouro ouça as notícias e as veicule com fidelidade aos demais. Caros leitores, este é um momento raro...

"Senhor, recebemos uma ameaça dos guerreiros de Ártemis, dizendo que irão atacar na próxima semana."

"Sei. Próxima notícia."

"O cavaleiro do Cruzeiro do Sul voltou fracassado. Ele falhou na missão, foi seriamente ferido e agora se encontra num hospital de Atenas, em estado grave na U.T.I."

"Sei. Próxima notícia."

"O senhor Aioria foi visto na cidade com uma jovem loira, por volta das duas da madrugada."

"É mesmo? Uau! Fale mais, soldado!"

"A jovem se chama Paola, é uma serva do senhor Máscara da Morte. Foram vistos na mesma quadra de um motel."

"He He... Interessante. Mais alguma novidade, meu amigo?"

"Nenhuma que não seja do seu conhecimento, meu senhor."

"Ótimo trabalho. Vejo você mais tarde, soldado."

O grande Aldebaran, como sempre, é extremamente gentil com os soldados e sempre lhes dá atenção. E é claro, é um homem que faz a ponte entre servos e cavaleiros de ouro.

"Aldebaran."

"Ah, Camus, como vai você?"

"Eu vou bem. Vim aqui para saber as novidades."

"Ah, sim, soube que uns servos de Ártemis ficaram bravos conosco."

"Eles sempre ficam assim."

"É, eu sei. Além disso, o cavaleiro de Cruzeiro do Sul falhou na missão. Precisamos enviar outro sujeito em seu lugar."

"Sei. Ele está bem?"

"Ah, sim, já está sendo tratado no hospital."

"Bom. Que mais?"

"Parece que o Aioria foi visto num motel de madrugada, junto com uma serva do Máscara da Morte..."

"Aquela que tem um caso com o Máscara?"

"Não sei. Pode ser."

"Hum... Isso não é bom para a imagem dos cavaleiros de ouro, não é?"

"Concordo, Camus."

"Bem, obrigado por me manter informado, Aldebaran. Vejo-o mais tarde."

"Até mais, Camus."

E lá vai o grandioso Camus, cavaleiro de Aquário. Depois de ouvir as novidades do competente Aldebaran, volta para proteger sua casa. É uma vida dura essa, dos cavaleiros de ouro...

***

Aldebaran, tão gentil cavaleiro, convidou esta autora para um jantar! Bem, meus leitores, parece que vamos conhecer também os hábitos alimentares deste agigantado guerreiro. Eu aposto que ele come uns dois quilos de comida por dia para manter este enorme corpo!

Antes de qualquer coisa, o grande cavaleiro de Touro tira de uma caixa de isopor... uma cerveja! Ei, essa é das boas...

"Eu já te contei? No meu país de origem, homem que é homem bebe isto! Bem, algumas mulheres também gostam. Quer uma? Está bem gelada."

Oh, eu sempre ouvi dizer que o cavaleiro de Touro tinha sido treinado no Brasil, mas não sabia que ele guardava costumes de lá. Acho que ele só guarda os bom costumes!

"Não seja tímida, eu vou assar umas carnes e então poderemos nos divertir! Já faz muito tempo que não convido uma garota para o meu templo."

Oh... Bem, leitores, como vocês podem ver, estes são os hábitos alimentares do grande, forte e gentil cavaleiro de Touro... Er... Esta autora continuará seu relato amanhã!

***

Er... Depois de uma súbita interrupção de nossa investigação sobre os cavaleiros de ouro... quero dizer, depois de uma prazerosa interrupção, esta autora acorda muito bem disposta para acompanhar o treino do fantástico cavaleiro de Touro. Faço isso para mostrar como os guerreiros de elite do Santuário são dedicados à deusa Athena!

Aldebaran... Quero dizer, o senhor Aldebaran acorda cedo todos os dias e se dirige ao campo de treino do Santuário para ajudar soldados e treinar os músculos. Todos o adoram! Caros leitores, é impossível afirmar o contrário: Aldebaran é o mais amável dos cavaleiros. Esta autora é prova viva disso.

Bem, continuando, vamos ver como é que o Al... senhor Aldebaran se comporta no campo de treino.

"Bom dia, senhor Aldebaran."

"Bom dia, soldado. Diga-me, conseguiu o que pedi?"

"Sim, senhor, um caminhão de dezoito rodas, vazio."

"Muito bem, vamos ver..."

Uau! Aqui temos uma incrível demonstração da força do senhor Aldebaran! É uma pena que vocês, leitores, não possam ver, mas o nosso grandioso cavaleiro acaba de erguer o caminhão inteiro com os braços! Muito poderoso, isso é verdade...

"Meu senhor, é uma incrível demonstração de força."

"Obrigado, soldado, mas este caminhão está vazio. Vamos fazer assim: eu quero que vocês o encham de carne, fresca e das boas. Assim eu mostrarei a vocês como é carregar um caminhão cheio apenas com os braços."

"Sim, senhor! Vamos fazer isso agora, senhor!"

"Muito bom. Não demorem muito."

Carregar este caminhão com todo o peso da carne? Isso me parece impossível! Mas lá vêm os soldados, trazendo peças e mais peças de carne. Meu deus, é muita coisa! Eles estão colocando tudo no baú do caminhão. Será que o senhor Aldebaran será capaz de carregar tudo?

"Muito bem, soldados! Eu vou mostrar a vocês como é que um verdadeiro cavaleiro treina! Não basta apenas levantar pesos. Vocês conseguem caminhar com eles? Eu, por exemplo, consigo carregar este caminhão até a casa de Touro, subindo as escadas! Isso sim é treino para um verdadeiro guerreiro!"

E não é que o senhor Aldebaran consegue subir as escadas carregando todo o caminhão e a carne? Estamos presenciando uma cena incrível, leitores! Agora, o senhor Aldebaran está descarregando toda a carne.

"É um desperdício deixar esta comida estragar, não acha? Devemos estocar esta carne no freezer. Afinal, há tanta gente no mundo que passa fome. Não podemos zombar dessa tristeza, jogando fora uma carga tão preciosa..."

Aqui está a prova da bondade deste incrível e maravilhoso cavaleiro! Aldebaran de Touro! Ele pensa nas pessoas que sofrem e treina duro por elas! É um homem e tanto! Mas infelizmente, precisamos prosseguir em nossa investigação! O próximo cavaleiro, leitores, será o temível Saga de Gêmeos!

***

Continua...


End file.
